Kaze: The Glory of Life/Gallery
A detailed gallery of screenshots telling the story of the Final Fantasy: Unlimited episode "Kaze: The Glory of Life." Gallery FFU Episode 25 01 FFU Logo.jpg|The Final Fantasy: Unlimited logo FFU Episode 25 03 It's Me, Your Daughter Ai!.jpg|Ai is tied up by Earl Tyrant. FFU Episode 25 04 Yu, Out of Sorts.jpg|Yu is upset about his parents' state. FFU Episode 25 05 Title Card with Subtitles.jpg|Title card with subtitles FFU Episode 25 06 I Might Hughug Her Later for Fun.jpg|Herba threatens Lisa with a hughug flower. FFU Episode 25 07 We'll Start Using Them as Ingredients.jpg|The Hayakawas are put to work... FFU Episode 25 08 Clear, Imprisoned.jpg|Clear is imprisoned in a bubble. FFU Episode 25 09 Bubbling Up.jpg|Clear, again... FFU Episode 25 10 Clear is Actually Omega's Heart.jpg|Earl Tyrant explains the truth about Clear. FFU Episode 25 11 He Can Plague the Outside World with Chaos.jpg|Gaudium's plan for Clear... FFU Episode 25 14 Clear, Tortured.jpg|Tortured by the energy from the device FFU Episode 25 15 Clear is Now an Omega Crystal.jpg|Transformed into an Omega Crystal FFU Episode 25 18 Impaled.jpg|Makenshi is impaled by the Earl Tyrant. FFU Episode 25 19 Earl Sadist.jpg|Earl Tyrant shows no compassion. FFU Episode 25 20 I Want You to Feed Chaos Now.jpg|Crux is ordered to feed Chaos. FFU Episode 25 21 Power Neutralized.jpg|Crux neutralizes the Mist and Soil. FFU Episode 25 22 PoshePocket Is Hughugged.jpg|PoshePocket gets a hughug. FFU Episode 25 23 A Disgusting Snack.jpg|The hughug flower says it was a disgusting snack. FFU Episode 25 24 You Two are Excellent Ingredients.jpg|Ai and Yu are being used as ingredients to feed Chaos. FFU Episode 25 25 We Lured You in with the Subway.jpg|They were lured into a trap. FFU Episode 25 26 You are Totally Different Beings.jpg|They are not human. FFU Episode 25 27 Flight of Lou and Moogle.jpg|Lou Lupus and Moogle fly to Gaudium. FFU Episode 25 28 Are You Sure This is the Right Way.jpg|Moogle wonders if they're going the right way. FFU Episode 25 29 The Bond ofLove is an Amazing Thing.jpg|Lou says she is guided by the bond of love. FFU Episode 25 30 End of Act One.jpg|FFU Logo indicating the end of act one. FFU Episode 25 31 StopThis Madness! I'm Begging You!.jpg|Ai, Yu and Earl Tyrant together in the device. FFU Episode 25 32 Ai and Yu Came Into Your Lives.jpg|Lisa reminds the Hayakawas of times past. FFU Episode 25 33 Torture of Yu.jpg|Yu is tortured by the device. FFU Episode 25 34 Torture of Ai.jpg|Ai is tortured by the device. FFU Episode 25 35 This Feels so Good.jpg|Earl Tyrant is thrilled by the device. FFU Episode 25 36 Control is Broken.jpg|The power of Herba's manipulative babies is broken. FFU Episode 25 37 Something's Wrong with Hughug.jpg|The hughug flower can't digest PoshePocket. FFU Episode 25 38 We're Sorry, We Love You.jpg|The Hayakawas apologize to their children. FFU Episode 25 39 PoshePocket Victorious.jpg|PoshePocket is victorious against the hughug flower. FFU Episode 25 40 Herba Falls to Her Doom.jpg|Herba takes a fall. FFU Episode 25 41 That'll Teach a Sister.jpg|Lou Lupus says "That'll teach a sister!" FFU Episode 25 42 The End of Lou.jpg|Lou Lupus is killed by Earl Tyrant. FFU Episode 25 43 Mr Kaze, Am I in Your Eyes.jpg|Kaze stoically watches the death of Lou Lupus. FFU Episode 25 44 You Guys are Really Being Bad.jpg|Earl Tyrant is angry at the group. FFU Episode 25 45 Now I'm Going to Have to Eat You Myself.jpg|Earl Tyrant transforms into a dragon. FFU Episode 25 46 It Has Moved.jpg|It has moved! FFU Episode 25 49 Crux's Decision.jpg|Crux decides to help Makenshi. FFU Episode 25 50 I Must Play It! Symphony of the White Cloud!.jpg|This Mist is the essence of my very soul. FFU Episode 25 51 Now, While I Seal Chaos!.jpg|Makenshi seals the power of Chaos. FFU Episode 25 52 Memory of Aura.jpg|Kaze recalls Aura telling him to use her Soil. FFU Episode 25 53 Soil Transformation.jpg|Lou Lupus transforms into rainbow colored Soil. FFU Episode 25 54 Lou!.jpg|Moogle stands in the swirling Soil. FFU Episode 25 55 I Don't Care How Much Blood Must Be Shed.jpg|I don't care how much blood must be shed!" FFU Episode 25 56 The Light That Fills Up Your Eyes, Tears of the Rainbow!.jpg|"The light that fills up your eyes, Tears of the Rainbow!" FFU Episode 25 57 The Ultimate Spirit, Soul Gun Metal!.jpg|"The ultimate spirit, Soul Gun Metal!" FFU Episode 25 58 The Soil Charge Triad to Use on You Has Been Decided!.jpg|"And finally... The Soil Charge Triad to use on you has been decided!" FFU Episode 25 59 The Helix of My Life, Endless White!.jpg|"Do it! Fire me! The helix of my life, Endless White!" FFU Episode 25 60 Omega! Don't Destroy Life!.jpg|"Omega! Don't destroy... life!" FFU Episode 25 62 Unlimited!.jpg|"Unlimited!" FFU Episode 25 CC01 Legendary Ciel.jpg|"When we meet again." FFU Episode 25 CC02 Knave and Fungo.jpg|Knave and Fungo FFU Episode 25 CC03 Miles.jpg|Miles FFU Episode 25 CC04 Cid.jpg|Cid, flying high. FFU Episode 25 CC05 Intrepid Travelers.jpg|The Hayakawas and Lisa. FFU Episode 25 CC06 PoshePocket Chomps an Omega Crystal.jpg|PoshePocket gets the last laugh. FFU Episode 25 CC07 Copyright.jpg|Copyright notice. Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited